starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Aliança pela Restauração da República
A Aliança para Restauração da República ou também conhecida como Aliança Rebelde ou simplesmente Rebelião, foi um grupo de resistência ao maligno Império Galáctico e seu líder, Palpatine. História Fundações A Aliança foi fundada mais para o fim das Guerras Clônicas, por Galen Marek (aprendiz secreto de Darth Vader), Mon Mothma, Bail Organa,Garm Bel Iblis (ex-senadores),e General Rahm Kota (Jedi sobrevivente do Grande Purgo) que estavam determinados a preservar os ideais da República Galáctica, que foram substituídos pelo regime ditatorial do Império. A filha de Bail, Leia, também se tornaria uma figura ativa na Aliança. left|250px|thumb|[[Bail Organa, Mon Mothma e outros senadores discutem a criação da Aliança.]] Entretanto, Palpatine expôs estes "rebeldes" e lançou uma campanha de terror contra eles. Muitos dissidentes foram presos ou mortos, mas os senadores Mon Mothma e Garm Bel Iblis, ambos oponentes influentes e destacados da "Nova Ordem" do Imperador, conseguiram escapar. Eles permaneceram escondidos, ressurgindo brevemente para se encontrar com o Senador Bail Organa em Corellia. No encontro clandestino, o trio concordou que apenas uma insurreição armada poderia parar Palpatine. Logo depois, Mothma rascunhou a Declaração para Restaurar a República que, oficialmente, fundou a Aliança. Novos aliados 220px|right|thumb|''Lembrem de [[Alderaan'' — Propaganda Rebelde]] Garm Bel Iblis e Mon Mothma começaram a recrutar ativamente indivíduos, planetas e até mesmo sistemas inteiros para a Rebelião. Aos Rebeldes juntaram-se centenas de pilotos, soldados, técnicos e oficiais que desejavam ver o Império cair. Enquanto isso, Bail Organa e sua filha, a Princesa Leia Organa, ajudavam em segredo a Aliança mantendo suas posições no Senado. Em uma dessas ações clandestinas, a Princesa Leia conseguiu os planos da Estrela da Morte, uma perigosa superarma capaz de vaporizar um planeta inteiro. Darth Vader, o aprendiz Sith do Imperador, perseguiu e capturou Leia, mas a princesa já havia colocado em ação os eventos que garantiriam que os planos da Estrela da Morte chegassem à Aliança Rebelde. Encarregado de localizar e esmagar os Rebeldes, Vader interrogou a Princesa Leia sem sucesso. O Grande Moff Tarkin, a mente por trás da Estrela da Morte, ameaçou então destruir Alderaan, o planeta natal de Leia, a menos que ela revelasse a localização da base secreta da Aliança. A Princesa Leia aparentemente cedeu, mas Tarkin lançou o ataque da Estrela da Morte de qualquer forma para testar o superlaser da estação de batalha e semear o medo em todos que se opusessem ao Império. Bilhões morreram com Alderaan, incluindo Bail Organa. Isto foi um sério revés para a Aliança, pois Organa era fundamental para mediar as desavenças entre o militante Garm Bel Iblis e a sutil Mon Mothma. Depois da morte de Bail Organa, os dois líderes se afastaram ainda mais e Bel Iblis logo abandonou a Aliança. Organização Militar Em primeiríssimo lugar, eles se mantinham em toda base Rebelde como uma última linha de proteção contra invasores Imperiais. Em Hoth, por exemplo, eles montaram posições defensivas equipadas com baterias antiinfantaria Golan Arms DF.9 e unidades de artilharia antiveículos Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower para deter hordas de AT-ATs e outras forças Imperiais. Membros da infantaria Rebelde também serviam a bordo de algumas naves da Aliança para proteger membros importantes da tripulação. Algumas vezes, eles eram designados para deveres de reconhecimento, escolta e guarda. As tropas Rebeldes mais habilidosas eram os comandos de elite. Sob a liderança do General Crix Madine, estes comandos atacavam instalações Imperiais importantes para promover a causa da Aliança. Bases conhecidas *Base em Polis Massa *Base em Brigia *Rudrig *Orion IV *Base em Dantooine *Base em Yavin IV *Base em Talay *Base Ring *Base em Hoth *Base em Arbra *Base em Anchorhead *Base em Tierfon Mundos aliados Mesmo com a Aliança sem os recursos do Império, ela controlava planetas. *Abridon *Alderaan *Averam *Dac *Gerrard V *Kalaan *Kriselist *Lakteen *Nova Plympto *Polus *Ralltiir *Shola *Togoria *Virgillia Aparições *''Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Sombras do Império'' *''Episódio VI: Retorno de Jedi'' Fontes *Aliança Rebelde no Databank Categoria:Governos Categoria:Organizações de:Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik en:Alliance to Restore the Republic es:Alianza para Restaurar la República fr:Alliance rebelle it:Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica hu:Lázadó Szövetség nl:Alliance to Restore the Republic pl:Sojusz Rebeliantów ru:Альянс за восстановление Республики fi:Kapinaliitto sv:Alliansen för Återställande av Republiken